En mis pensamientos
by mary-loki
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había logrado él, precisamente él, colarse entre sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensarlo? ¿Por qué, después de tantos años de odio e ira, tenía que mostrarse diferente, comprensivo? Si tan solo se hubiera comportado como en años anteriores, ella no estaría así. No pensaría en él. Para nada. One Shot. DMxHG


******¡Hola a todos! Bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía un fic... Este es el primero en mucho tiempo, así que no sé cómo habrá quedado, pero eso ya lo decidirán ustedes. Lo escribí hoy a la madrugada, no tenía sueño, estaba aburrida y, a pesar de que tengo un fic que editar y continuar (en ese momento no tenía idea cómo hacerlo) me puse a escribir este One Shot y bueno, esto es lo que salió. ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**One Shot**

_**En mis pensamientos**_

Había momentos en los que deseaba no ser la sabelotodo, la come libros, ratón de biblioteca y todos los sinónimos que se les pudieran ocurrir. A veces deseaba _no pensar tanto_, no analizar cada palabra, emoción, situación. _Deseaba_ con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse en la ignorancia – al menos en esta ocasión. Sin embargo, no podía ser así. Estaba en su naturaleza pensar, pensar y pensar. Analizar _todo_.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no precisamente giraban en torno al colegio, sus estudios, el conocimiento. No. Se trataba de algo completamente distinto, algo que jamás creyó que llegaría a pensar, era algo que la _aterrorizaba_. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo había logrado _él_, precisamente él, colarse entre sus pensamientos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensarlo? ¿Por qué, después de tantos años de odio e ira, tenía que mostrarse diferente, _comprensivo_?

Si tan solo se hubiera comportado como en años anteriores, ella no estaría así. No pensaría en él. _Para nada_.

Todo había comenzado cinco meses atrás, un mes después de haber regresado a Hogwarts para completar su séptimo año que a causa de la guerra contra Voldemort muchos de los estudiantes – principalmente aquellos que se habían dado a la fuga – no pudieron terminar, además de que la educación allí el año anterior no había sido la mejor que digamos. Por eso fue que muchos decidieron volver y repetir el año.

Luego de aquella terrible batalla la esperanza y la felicidad habían regresado al Mundo Mágico. Claro que aún no todo estaba resuelto. Varios de los seguidores de Voldemort habían escapado – muchos ya habían sido arrestados en los últimos meses, pero varios seguían fugitivos.

Hacía seis meses ella, Hermione Granger, se encontraba completamente feliz y no solo porque la guerra por fin había acabado, sino que también por el comienzo de su relación con Ron. Era algo que había esperado que ocurriera durante años y cuando por fin pasó su felicidad era tal que se despertaba y se acostaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero lo que menos pensó era que esa felicidad sería temporal.

Aquella relación con Ron había durado tan solo un mes y _ella_ había sido quien la terminó, y no por nada. Durante las primeras dos semanas, ambos estaban muy felices, hasta podría decirse que bastante acaramelados, tanto que no se los podía reconocer, pero luego todo eso fue en descenso. Al parecer los años de amistad que tenían pesaban más. Hermione lo sabía, Ron lo sabía, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta.

Hasta que llegó una noche que se dio cuenta que ya no podían seguir así, ya no. Si seguían así ya nada quedaría, ni siquiera aquella amistad que tantos años había durado. No valía la pena arruinar tantos años de alegrías, tristezas, emociones, aventuras vividas, por una relación que no iba a ningún lado. Y eso fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Ron. Había esperado más resistencia por su parte teniendo en cuenta su terquedad y orgullo, pero al parecer la guerra había cambiado a muchos, incluido Ronald Weasley. Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras que definitivamente marcaban el final de su relación, lo había notado tan _maduro_. Él tan solo le había sonreído melancólico y le dijo que tenía toda la razón, que él tampoco quería arruinar su amistad y que sería mejor que volvieran a ser como antes, mejores amigos y ella estaba feliz, en verdad lo estaba, aunque no pudo evitar la leve opresión en su pecho, la tristeza de tener que terminar aquello tan lindo que habían comenzado, pero que no tuvo éxito. Le sonrió, lo abrazó y le dijo que iría a la biblioteca a estudiar. _Mentira_. Lo único que necesitaba era salir de allí, alejarse, estar sola y pensar.

Así fue como había llegado a la Torre de Astronomía.

No pudo evitar la lágrima que se le escapó ni el pequeño sollozo. Todo había sido tan fácil que dolía. No sabía por qué, sabía que eso era lo mejor, pero habían sido tantos años, tantos años de quererlo en secreto y cuando por fin había logrado demostrarle sus sentimientos, cuando había tenido la oportunidad de ser feliz con él, _puf_ todo había terminado. Así de fácil. Eso era lo que la ponía mal, pensar que nunca encontraría a esa persona especial que la querría por siempre y ella a él.

Primero, le había pasado con Viktor Krum. En ese momento había creído que ya había olvidado a Ron y que podía ser feliz con Viktor, pero no, estaba muy equivocada.

Y ahora… Ahora le había pasado lo mismo con Ron.

¿Alguna vez podría ser feliz, en todo sentido? Claro, obviamente era feliz con sus amigos y familia, pero le faltaba otra pequeña porción de felicidad y eso solo se lo podría brindar esa persona especial.

Quería sentirse plena, ¿estaba mal eso?

Suspiró y se sentó bajo un árbol. En ese momento recordó aquella noche en la que apareció él en la Torre de Astronomía. La noche en que cambió todo.

_Llevaba ya más de una hora allí mirando el cielo nocturno. Sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá, sus emociones estaban revueltas y no podía evitar que una lágrima se le escapara de tanto en tanto._

_Fue en eso que escuchó los pasos de alguien detrás suyo. Tenía compañía. _

_No se dio vuelta con la esperanza de que aquella persona la viera y decidiera marcharse de allí y buscarse otro lugar donde estar con sus pensamientos, pero no tuvo esa suerte. La persona se dirigió a ella._

– _¿Granger?– preguntó una voz que ella conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. Era aquella voz que tantas veces la había insultado y tantas veces se había burlado de ella._

No, no, no_ pensó. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer él? Ya sabía que Malfoy había cambiado, aunque fuera un poco. No había llamado _sangre sucia _desde el comienzo del año escolar, es más, había sido hasta cortés – siempre tenían una que otra pelea, pero para nada como las de antes – pero eso no borraba todos los años que la había molestado. _No_ confiaba en Draco Malfoy._

_Su espalda se puso rígida al sentir que él se posicionaba a su lado y le miraba el perfil. No le respondió. Haría de cuenta como si él no estuviera allí._

– _¿Por qué lloras? – se notaba la curiosidad en su voz. Recién en ese momento se volteó a verlo, sorprendida. ¿Llorar? Pero si ella… Se tocó la mejilla y notó la humedad de sus lágrimas. _Diablos_, no se había dado cuenta y ahora Malfoy la había visto. ¿Qué haría al respecto? _

– _No creo que sea de tu incumbencia Malfoy – espetó con el ceño fruncido y apartó la mirada._

_Lo oyó suspirar, pero se resistió a mirarlo._

_Pasaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que él decidió terminar con eso._

– _Lo siento – fue tal el susurro que Hermione casi no lograba escucharlo, pero lo hizo y vaya que se sorprendió. Volteó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendidos. ¿Había escuchado bien?_

_Malfoy al notar su rostro sorprendido, soltó una suave risa, una risa sin humor alguno, vacía._

– _Sí, Granger, acabo de disculparme – dijo mirándola a los ojos – Siento mucho lo de todos estos años, me comporté como el peor, como un idiota. Sé que no es excusa, pero no siempre creí lo que mi padre creía, hubo un momento en que dejé de creer que los hijos de muggles o los muggles eran seres inferiores a los sangre pura, pero no podía contradecir a mi padre ¿sabes? Si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas no habrían terminado bien para mí ni para mi madre y no podía permitir eso. Me comporté como un cobarde, pero bueno, esa es una de las razones por la cual estoy en Slytherin ¿no? – dijo y soltó otra risita aunque ésta no era tan vacía como la otra._

_Hermione estaba sin creérselo. Draco Malfoy acababa de disculparse. _Con ella._ ¡Oh Merlín, esto podía significar el fin del mundo! Pensó un tanto divertida. Volvió a sorprenderse. Merlín, no podía creer que Malfoy la hubiera hecho sentir bien por un momento. Sacudió la cabeza y volteó nuevamente la mirada. _

_No aceptó ni rechazó su disculpa. No sabía qué hacer. Por ahora se mantendría callada._

_Los minutos siguieron pasando y sin poder evitarlo dijo:_

– _Ron – susurró el nombre tan bajo que no creyó que él la haya escuchado, pero sí lo había hecho y él la miró con una expresión de desconcierto. Y fue en ese momento en que le contó todo, absolutamente _todo_ lo que le estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo y él la escuchó sin interrumpir._

_Al final de su relato una última lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas y antes de que ella pudiera secarla con su mano sintió un cálido roce contra su mejilla. Se sobresaltó y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Lo que más le sorprendía era lo que había sentido ante el contacto. Sintió una chispa – por más cursi que eso sonara – una calidez que le llegó al corazón. Pudo sentir sus mejillas enrojecer levemente y apartó la mirada, pero él no, mantuvo su mirada fija en su rostro._

– _Granger, tú eres una de las mejores personas que conozco y, no sé si tomarlo como tal pero sí me gustaría que fuera así, en el momento que me contaste lo que te sucedía, lo que pensabas, lo tomé como que habías aceptado mis disculpas de alguna forma y eso no lo hace cualquiera – le dijo en un tono bajo. Ella tragó nerviosa. ¿Qué le pasaba? – y a las buenas personas le pasan cosas buenas, no pasan por un calvario sin que algo bueno les ocurra, así que yo sé que encontrarás aquello que buscas. Es más, quién sabe, quizás esa persona está más cerca de lo que crees – dijo lo último en un susurro y su mirada sobre su rostro se intensificó._

_Ella frunció el ceño. Malfoy estaba actuando raro y decía cosas raras._

_Se dio vuelta para preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero cuando lo hizo él ya no estaba. Se había ido._

Y desde entonces no lo había podido sacar de sus pensamientos. No había un momento del día en que no pensara en él, en sus palabras. No podía descifrar aquello que sentía cada vez que él se cruzaba por sus pensamientos – y en los pasillos y clases – no podía evitar pensar en su intensa mirada y sus palabras.

Un mes más tarde lo había comprendido. Se había resistido a aceptarlo, estaba temerosa, pero lo aceptó y sabía que si esperaba demasiado para actuar sobre aquello que sentía, podría pasarle lo mismo que con Ron, y ella no quería eso. ¿Qué importaba si se trataba de Malfoy? La guerra, los prejuicios, las peleas, todo había quedado atrás luego de aquella noche. Ya no le importaba.

Actuaría y se haría cargo de las consecuencias.

Días más tarde, Hermione no podía evitar estar orgullosa de sí misma y su decisión. Había hecho lo correcto. Era arriesgado, sí, pero era _feliz_, más de lo que lo había sido con Ronald. Ella estaba feliz y sus amigos estaban felices porque ella era feliz, a pesar de que les costaba aceptar su decisión.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y mirar al frente y encontrarse con aquellos intensos ojos grises que la miraban con afecto.

Su sonrisa se podía ver reflejada en el rostro del rubio.

_Gracias por estar en mis pensamientos_, agradeció mentalmente la Gryffindor, soltando un suspiro contento.

Y como si él supiera lo que pensaba, le dedicó una última sonrisa – más grande que la anterior, si eso era posible – antes de volver a su desayuno.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me costó bastante escribir el final... La verdad no tenía idea de qué escribir jaja y bueno, creo que fue eso lo que más tardé en escribir xD pero bueno, espero que puedan darme sus opiniones en un review, se los agradecería mucho :) Y bueno ¡Muchas gracias por leer este One Shot! Suerte a todos, cuídense**


End file.
